How She Appears
by sharksfan17
Summary: Kayleigh is a student at Spencer academy. She has gone un-noticed by everyone in the school, until she is caught listening in on a conversation that she isnt supposed to hear. Now she is with the in-crowd and is falling for someone that she never imagined
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dont own anything.

When I entered high school, I thought that I could change. Maybe try a sport, not try and be the quite and shy person that I was back in middle and elementary school. But that plan failed. I gave up trying to be noticed. I just got tired of trying and failing. Here I was, it was the third week of my Senior year at Spencer Academy, and I was no one. I dont even think anyone in this school knows who I am. The only proof of me attending this school is the yearbook. I couldnt wait for the day to be over, and I hadnt even entered the school yet. I walked out of my dorm room and down the hall. I walked down the stairs and towards the main hallway of the school. I could hear whispers of how people's weekends went, a main topic was the Fall Fest. My mother wanted me to go, I didnt want to. My mother was the opposite of me. She was queen of the popular group. Something interesting caught my attention. It was a blonde haired girl and a brown haired girl. They were talking about this guy named Chase, and how he disappeared this weekend. The one with brown hair looked at me. She told her friend to stop talking. They both looked at me as I passed them. That was weird. I continued my walk to class. I had three classes in the morning, history english, and math. I had lunch and a TA class in the afternoon. As the afternoon approached, I ate lunch alone, as usual. Apparently I chose the wrong table to sit at. Next to me was the popular table. The sons of Ipswich sat there, with their girlfriends, of course. The two girls from earlier sat down at the table. I ate the crap they fed us at school slowly.

"I am so tired of that girl." One of them said. I looked up.

"Kate stop it. You dont even know her." The one with blonde hair said.

"So? She is just weird."

"Would you stop judging people?" She asked and her friend stopped talking. I ate the rest of my meal in silence. Once the bell rang I got up and put my lunch in the trash. I began walking towards the principal's office.

"Wait up." I heard a voice behind me call. I kept on walking. I had no clue who this person was yelling at, and the chances of it being me was slim. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry what my friend said earlier. She is just, well," She said.

"It's fine. I'm use to it."

"I'm Sara." She said introducing herself.

"Kayleigh." I replied.

"Where are you heading to?" She asked me. She began to walk and I walked next to her.

"The principals office." I said like it was nothing, but she froze.

"Why?"

"It is a class of mine. I hand out passes. Make copies, office work." I said. "Where are you heading?"

"History with Mitchell."

"Did you do the reading packet?" I asked her stopping infront of the office.

"No, I was really busy this weekend and I couldnt. Why?"

"Pop quiz." I told her. Her eyes went wide. "Once you are finished you can leave."

"Thank you so much for telling me. I better go study for the quiz. Thanks again." She said. She ran off to her class. I walked into the office and I sat down.

"Good afternoon, Kayleigh." Mrs. Davis said to me.

"Good afternoon." I replied. I set my bag down and waited in the chair closest to the door. Some days were exciting, and some werent. The bell rang and I was still sitting in the chair. I sat there for a few more minutes before Mrs. Davis spoke.

"I have a pass for you." I got up and grabbed the note out of her hand. I looked at the name of the person and the location.

_Caleb Danvers 912_

I walked out of the office and down the hallway. I walked across the campus and into the class room. The only part about working in the principals office was that when I walked into the classroom, and everyone looked at me. Including the girl from lunch. I handed the note to the teacher and I left the classroom. I walked back to the principals office and waited for class to end. A guy walked in to the office a few minutes later. He was tall, he had brown hair and eyes. He must be Caleb. The chances of someone walking into the office who doesnt get a note is slim. He was one of the sons of Ipswich. He sat down next to me until Provost Higgins exited his office and walked out of his office He called Caleb into his office and the office was silent once again. The bell rang and I grabbed my things and walked out side. Sara was waiting for me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nickys tonight?"

"I dont know." I said to her.

"I'll pick you up at seven." She said.

"I'll let you now later. I promise." I got out my phone, and handed it to her. She grabbed my phone and put her number into it. She handed my phone back to me.

"Caleb?" She said, sounding shocked. He walked past me and gave Sara a kiss on her cheek. "What were you doing in there?" She asked sounding very nervous.

"I'll tell you later. I'm late for swim practice" He said and walked off.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. Sorry." She said then walked off in the direction that Caleb. I walked up to my dorm room and shut the door. I began to work on my homework. If I finished, I would go to Nickys, and If not oh well. I worked on my homework and once I was done I looked at the clock. 6:00. Great. I got out my phone and I found Sara's number. I clicked the send button.

"Hello?" Sara asked.

"Hi. So I finished my homework." I said unsure of what to say.

"Great. So you can come?"

"Yeah."

"Okay get dressed and I come and get you at 6:45. Whats your dorm number?"

"645." I replied.

"Ill see you in a few." She said then hung up the phone. I walked over to my closet and put on jeand and a dark green t shirt. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark red hair that curled slightly that went to my waist, and bright green eyes. I went over to my bed and I sat down. I loved having a single room. I picked up my book and began to read it while I waited. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. Sara was standing there and so was the other girl.

"Kayleigh, this is Kate." Sara said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She replied, not wanting to be there.

"Lets go!" Sara said. I walked out of my dorm and closed and locked the door behind me. I hoped that this would end up to be a good night.

Please Review!!!

Please let me know who Kayleigh should end up with

Reid or Tyler. Im leaning towards Reid but I dont know...


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are you so quiet?" Kate asked me once we turned onto the main highway.

"Kate." Sara said looking at her friend while she was driving. I was staring out the window, wondering if I should answer her question.

"What I just want to hear if there is a reason."

"What if she dosent want to say anything. You need to quit being a bitch to her." Sara defended for me. The car was quiet until I spoke.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They both replied. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. In my head part of me was screaming, dont tell them, and the other was screaming, tell them, your are already friends with one, try and make the other one your friend also, and make your mother proud. As I spoke, I replayed the memories in my mind.

_It was a sunny day. I had just turned thirteen, my dad and I were going to Boston to watch a Red Sox game. We were driving on the freeway, listening to loud music the entire way there. I loved being with my dad. He didnt pressure me into anything. We got off the freeway and tried to find a parking spot near Fenway. My dad and I both got out of the car. I was excited because I was wearing my new Varitek jersey. We began walking side by side, all of a sudden I heard what sounded like a single gun shot. I froze, not knowing if to run or not. I looked up to my dad and saw that he was lying on the ground motionless. I knelt down next to him and started shaking him. I didnt know what to do. Right after I began shaking him, someone ran over to where I was. He told me that he was a doctor so I got up. He got out his phone and called 911. I just stood there crying. The only thing I could remember was a kid came and stood next to me. He asked his dad if there was anything he could do, and his father said no. So he stood next to me. The only thing I could remember about him was his piercing blue eyes. _

_My mother never treated me the same. She was so excited when I started high school. I remember the day before high school started she walked into the house very excited. Which was shocking because she never did. Not since dad died. She walked into the house carying pom poms with her. _

_"Look what I have!" She said walking over to me. _

_"Cool." I said looking up from my dinner that I just made for the two of us. Mom never made meals anymore, she was too busy drinking or smoking._

_"They are for tomorrow's tryouts." _

_"Oh it must have slipped my mind." I said in a voice that should have told her that I wasnt interested._

_"Come on. You can try on my uniform." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. She went into her closet and pulled out her old Spencer cheering uniform. I put it on and her eyes lit up. I smiled. For the first times since dad died, she looked happy. I knew I had to try out for cheer, just to make her happy. So the next day I tried out, and the next day we got the team list. I wasnt appart of it. When I got home that day, I found my mother sitting on a chair in the living room. She was smoking and drinking. I should have lied to her, but I couldnt. She smiled once I walked into the room._

_"So how did you do?" She asked me. I looked down._

_"I didnt make it." _

_"What do you mean?" She asked. Her voice was raising a little bit. _

_"I didnt make it." I said to her again. I looked over and saw the two empty bottled of Jack Daniels on the kitchen counter. Great._

_"Get out." She said. _

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Pack your things and get out."_

_"You dont mean that." _

_"Yes I do." I did as I was told. I packed my things and walked to Spencer. I got a single dorm and stayed there. The next day. When my mom wasnt drinking I walked over there, just to make sure that, now since she was sober if I could stay there. I rang the door bell and she slammed the door in my face and yelled at me._

_"Come back when you get friends." _

I stopped talking. Durring my story we had arrived at Nickys.

"Wow." Kate said. "I'm sorry I said all thoes things."

"It's okay." I said, releved. It felt good to share everything that I had going on in my head. Even mom never wanted to hear the story about how dad died.

"I cant believe that your mom kicked you out just because you didnt make the cheer squad." Sara said. I nodded.

"My dad wanted me to be me. He loved me just because I wasnt the child that my mom wanted me to be. He liked me to be unique. My mom hated it that I had no friends.

"Well you have me." Kate said smiling at me.

"And me." Sara said also.

"Thanks guys." I said.

Please Review!!

I hope this lets you into Kayleigh's past a little bit, I hope you like it.

So the vote is Reid-3 and Tyler-2. Its close and I have no idea who to choose, so you can still help me figure out who Kayleigh should end up with!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I dont own anything.

I got out of the car after Kate and Sara did. I have to admit, that I was nervous. I liked the fact that I had friends, but I was nervous about meeting the others. We walked inside. I followed Kate and Sara to a table near the fooseball table. Sara took a seat next to Caleb and Sara sat down on the other side of Caleb, next to a guy with shoulder length light brown hair. I was still standing there, awkwardly.

"Guys, this is my friend Kayleigh. Kayleigh, this is Caleb, Pouge, Reid-." Sara sarted.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. You know. Kayleigh is my-" Reid began to say but Kate smacked his head.

"Would you stop it with that line!" The group started laughing. I sat down next to the guy who's name I didnt know yet. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. There was something familiar about him.

"Thats Tyler." He smiled and waved awkwardly. I just smiled at him.

"Are you guys hungry?" Caleb asked us. I nodded and so did Kate and Sara. Caleb and Pouge got up to get their girlfriends dinner. I got up also.

"It's fine we got it." Caleb told me. I sat back down.

"So, Kayleigh. Are you new here?" Reid asked me.

"No." I replied. Sara and Kate both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry." Sara leaned over to me and whispered.

"It's okay." I said. Caleb and Pouge walked back over to us with our food. Caleb set the plate down infront of me.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Your welcome." He replied.

"Well baby boy, I think its time for some pool." Reid said and he got up. Tyler followed.

"Well we better go over there." Caleb said. Him and Pouge got up and walked over there."Make sure everything is even." He muttered. Kate and Sara looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Reid and Tyler were both checking you out." Kate said to me. I just kept on eating my food. I didnt know what to say, if anything.

"I would choose Tyler." Sara said. Kate nodded her head.

"With what you have been through. Tyler would be the better choice."

"Come on." Sara grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the pool tables. From what I could tell, Tyler and Reid were on one team, and Pouge and Caleb on the other. I sat on the railing. Both Sara and Kate were wrapped in their boyfriend's arms. I looked at Tyler and Reid. They were both pretty cute, but there was something familiar about Tyler. I just kept in my own little world. Sara and Kate forgot that I was even there, but then again, I didnt mind.

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I looked, and It was Tyler.

"Hi." I replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you know how to play?"

"No." I replied.

"I'll teach you some time." He said, smiling.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him.

"Tyler your up." Caleb said. Tyler walked over to the pool table. I watched him make a shot. Sara walked over to me.

"So?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did he say?"

"He just asked if I played pool."

"Oh." She said, she sounded disapointed, she walked over to Caleb. The game finished rather quickly after Tyler's and I's little talk. We were walking back to the table when I felt someone bumb into me. I began to fall down the stairs coming from the pool table. I felt and arm wrap around my waist.

"Sorry." I heard Tyler say behind me. Once I was standing up straight, he released me. It felt nice being in his arms. I continued walking to the table and I heard Tyler speaking from behind me.

"What the hell man?" He said.

"I didnt do anything." Reid replied.

"Yeah. Right." Tyler said.

"Want to head back" Sara asked me once I got to the table.

"Sure." I replied. I gathered my things and I waited for Sara and Kate to say good bye to their boyfriends. Once they were done, we walked out of Nickys. We got into the car and Sara drove towards the dorms.

"So, How did you like nickys?" Kate asked.

"It was fun." I replied.

"Caleb was saying that Tyler thought that you were cute." I smiled a little bit.

"So, you like him also?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said shyly.

"Thats too cute."

"Dont say anything." I said to both of them, hoping that they wouldnt say anything to Tyler.

"We wont."

"So, I think we are going to go to Nickys again on Friday. Want to come?" Sara asked.

"Sounds fun."

Once we got to the dorms, I said good bye to Sara and Kate. I walked off to my dorm. Once I got inside I changed into my pj's and I went to sleep.

Please Review!

A/N: I know that it wasnt the best chapter but its leading up to better things!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week I hung out with my new friends. They were actually quite nice. Not how I expected them to be. Tyler was quiet, and Reid stopped hitting on me. He was actually a very nice person. Not the obnoxious person everyone thought that he was. From what I thought, I was getting along better with him than Sara and Kate. On Friday night, I was getting ready to go to Nicky's. I put on a long grey t shirt and jeans. I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. It was Tyler.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said smiling slightly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He said. I grabbed a purse and I walked out of my dorm room. I walked down the hallway with Tyler. We were both silent.

"How has your week of school gone?" he asked me.

"Fine. Yours?"

"It was good." I replied. We walked down the stairs and to a hummer. Reid was driving.

"Hey Kay." Reid said as I got into the hummer

"Hey Reid. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good." I replied. We drove towards Nicky's. Reid and I were talking the entire way there. Tyler kept silent. I think he was nervous, being around me. That's what I had gathered in the past week. Once we arrived at Nicky's, we got out of the hummer and we walked inside. We sat down at the same table we sat at on Monday. I sat down in between Tyler and Sara. We sat and talked for a while. Eventually, I got hungry. I got up and walked over to the bar. I ordered myself a cheeseburger and a coke.

"Hello there." I heard a voice say. I looked up and it was a guy, he had curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." I replied. Waiting for my order.

"I'm Aaron."

"That's nice." I replied. Normally I wouldn't say something like that, but from what Reid told me, Aaron was bad news.

"I don't get a name."

"No." I replied. I grabbed my food, paid for it and I walked away. I sat back down at the table. Sara leaned over to me and whispered.

"Was Aaron giving you trouble?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. He was just wanting my name."

"Did you give it to him."

"Nope."

"Good girl." Reid said from across the table.

"She isn't a puppy." Sara said for me.

"But she is adorable like one." I heard Tyler mutter to himself. I looked at him and he blushed. I just smiled.

"Well Baby boy. Let's go beat Aaron and his buddies at pool." Reid said and Tyler got up. Eventually Kate, Sara, Pouge and Caleb got up to dance. I got up and walked over to the pool tables. I sat down on the railing, like I did on Monday. Aaron walked over to me.

"So how about a name."

"How about you get lost." Reid said from behind Aaron.

"Fine." He said and he left me alone. For a little bit. They played a game of pool before Aaron came back he put his hand on my thigh and began rubbing his hand back and forth, roughly.

"How about we get out of here."

"I would leave if I were you." I heard Tyler say.

"Fine." He said. Aaron grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. I was trying to pull away from him but he was too strong. We were down from the pool table when Tyler appeared in front of us. He punched Aaron in the face. Aaron held the spot where Tyler hit him, Aaron came up swinging. With one more punch from Tyler, Aaron fell to the ground.

"Tyler!" The bartender yelled. I guess that was Nicky.

"I know Nicky." Tyler replied.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked me. I just nodded. "Get your stuff, were leaving." He said in a voice that scared me. So I listened to him. I went over to the table to grab my things while Tyler was walking to Reid. Once he finished talking, he walked over to me.

"Come on." He said and walked out of Nicky's. The car ride to the dorms was silent. I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. We got to the dorms and Tyler walked me to my dorm.

"Thanks Ty." I said to him.

"Your welcome." He said to me.

"Do you wanna come inside and watch a movie?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Sure." He said and he walked into my room. I went over to my TV stand and I got out my selection of movies. Tyler eventually picked The Fast and the Furious. I put in the movie and we watched it. Once the movie was over, I looked over and I saw Tyler asleep. I looked over and I smiled. I put a blanket over him and I got one for myself and I fell asleep.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the noxt morning, I found myself curled up against Tyler. He had one arm wrapped around me. I slowly sat up, Tyler stirred. His eyes opened and he sat up also.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Um, Hi." I replied.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For staying here. I shouldnt have." He said. He seemed really nervous.

"Tyler calm down. Its fine. Nothing happened." He smiled at me.

"Do you wanna hang out with me today?"

"Sure."

"I'll come back in an hour? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. That sounds fine." He got up and left my room. I just sat on my bed trying to absorb what he just said. I got up and took a shower. I put on a black spagetti straped top and a pair of plaid black and white shorts. Just as I finished getting ready, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and Tyler was standing there.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. I closed my door behind me and followed Tyler. We got into his Hummer and we drove to who knows where.

"How is your school year going so far?"

"Its going good. Yours?"

"Good." He replied laughing.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Boston."

"To do what?"

"You will see." He replied smiling. We got off at a familiar exit in Boston. I quickly realized where we were going. To Fenway park.

"Tyler I cant."

"What? Please dont tell me your a Yankee's fan."

"No, I'm not but. I cant."

"Why not?" He asked. Pulling into a parking spot.

"Because my dad was murdered on our way to a red sox game when I was thirteen."

"That was you?" I nodded.

"How did you-?"

"I was there when it happened. My dad called the ambulance." He said, and I looked at him. His eyes were the same ones I remember from that day. "Come on. Well get through this togeather." He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeze. I got out of the car and we walked to the stadium. Once we got inside we walked over to the souvineres. After arguing for a while, he ended up buying me a new jersey. We watched the game. It was an amazing game. The red sox won. After the game we went out for ice cream and we went back to Ipswich. Tyler dropped me off at my dorm and I went to sleep.

On Monday morning, I met up with Kate and Sara at their lockers. From there we went to our first classes, at lunch I met them at their usual table. Tyler showed up next. He smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I replied. Kate and Sara showed up, so we didnt talk at all. The rest of the guys showed up and began talking. I kept silent. Once the bell rang we were off to our next classes. Once I got to Provost Higgins office, I was handed two notes. I grabbed them and walked outside the door. I looked at the names.

_Aaron Abbott and Tyler Simms._

My jaw dropped. This was about the fight that happend at Nickys. I quickly delivered the note to Aaron and I made my way to Tyler's classroom. Once I handed the note to his teacher and left the classroom, I waited outside. Tyler exited the classroom and he saw me.

"So the note." He said.

"Is probably about the fight." I said and he nodded. We walked to the provost's office togeather, once we go there the Provost was outside of his office, waiting for Tyler.

"Mr. Simms, I thought I'd never see the day when you would enter my office." He said and Tyler nodded. The two of them walked into the office. I sat in my seat, wondering what was going on in the office. The bell rang, and Tyler and Aaron walked out of the office. I waited outside.

"Came back for more?" Aaron asked me. Before I could respond, Tyler grabbed my hand and we walked away.

"How did the meeting go."

"It went fine. He just asked what happened. I told him that it was about Aaron being an ass to my girlfriend." He said.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

"If thats okay with you."

"Its fine." I said as we rounded a corner. Reid was leaning up against a locker.

"Hey you two." Reid said. " Is something going on?" He asked pointing towards our linked hands. Tyler let go of my hand.

"Hey Reid." Tyler said. I waved my hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said and he left.

"Will he-?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Tyler replied.

"Want to go to my dorm and work on homework?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied. We walked to the dorms and to my room. Once we got there, we worked on our homework.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I sadly dont own a thing.

It wasn't long before our homework was complete. Tyler had finished his homework a few minute before i had, he was sitting on my bed watching TV. Slamming my book shut, I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was watching some show on the travel channel.

We both sat there for a few moments in silence. I watched the show curiously, I was beginning to become hooked on the show, until he ate a bug. I closed my eyes and leaned against his shoulder. "Thats disgusting" I said to him and he laughed. He grabbed the remote next to him and turned off the TV.

"Let's go somewhere." Tyler suggested, I looked at him, then the clock on my dvd player. It was around six, I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't have a test tomorrow. This was all too new to me, I still didn't know how to act. A few weeks ago, they wouldn't even looked at me, I would be sitting in my room, studying. I never would have thought this would happen, I would be lying if I said I didn't like having friends. I saw a hand begin to wave in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at Tyler. " Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I spaced out." He chuckled at my comment. "I'd love to go eat, i'm starving." My phone began to grumble, and my face went completely red. Tyler got up and stood in front of me. He offered his hand and I took it, and he pulled me off of my bed. I looked up at him, our eyes locked for a few moments, he smiled. I smiled back slightly, I looked down and he stepped away from me.

"Where to?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. Tyler smiled and laughed slightly. "I know where we can go." I smiled and he offered his hand which I gladly took. I followed him out of the room and locked the door behind me. The halls were quiet, no one was in them. I was used to it, I made sure that no one was in the hallways when I went out to do anything. Tyler pulled me closer to him, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder. It was a nice feeling, something that I had never felt before. We walked out to the building and towards his hummer. I got into the passenger seat and he began to drive into town. He drove almost all of the way out of town, before turning down a side street that I had never seen before. I looked at him curiously, he looked back and smiled. He turned and parked. I got out of the hummer and walked towards where Tyler is.

"Where are we?" I asked him and he smiled.

" It's my parent's restaurant, don't worry they aren't here. They don't work tonight. None of the other guys know about it." I nodded my head and smiled He took my hand and we walked through the door. He lead me through a huge kitchen area, everyone saying 'hello' to him. I just kept my head down, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be here. We got to the front and he walked towards a table. He pulled a chair out for me and I smiled. I sat down and he sat down across from me. I looked around at the place, it was absolutely beautiful. It had me speechless. "Do you like it?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"It's absolutely beautiful." I said to him and he smiled and shook his head. I picked up the menu and began looking at it, everything on it was so expensive. I went to say something, but Tyler spoke first.

"Don't worry about the price, I don't have to worry about paying. All of my meals here are free." He said with a smile, I still wasn't sure so I ordered salad when the waitress came by to take our order. Tyler just looked at me, "I told you-" He started but I cut him off.

"Tyler its fine, Im not that hungry after all." I said but my stomach betrayed me, letting out a growl. Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. "Well then, you will have some of mine." I just looked at him, he clearly wasn't convinced that I was fine with a salad. He smiled and chuckled at me, "If you keep your face like that, it may stay that way forever." He said and I laughed. "Your beautiful when you smile." My entire face went red, I looked at the table. No one had ever told me that before, I was in too much shock to do anything about it.

"Thanks." I said after a few seconds. I finally got enough courage to look up, Tyler was smiling back at me. The waitress came by and brought Tyler's dinner and my salad. He was right, the salad was small. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, watching my reaction. I just smiled and began to eat the salad. I ate slowly, and finished most of the salad and felt content. Tyler looked at me and laughed. He handed me half of his sandwich, I didn't want to be rude. I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite, he laughed slightly. It was pretty good. "I do like that." I said laughing. What we didn't notice was that someone had walked over to us.

"Hello Tyler." A lady said to him, Tyler jumped up.

"Mom, I didn't know you were going to be here." He said. I placed the sandwich on my plate and sat there quietly.

"Tyler, a word." She said and I was actually afraid for him.

"I'll be back, Kay." He said to me. The mother half glared at me and I just looked down at my plate, and waited. Well there goes all of my friends. I was going to be alone once again. I knew that this wasn't going to last very long. I was just getting my hopes up about moving on from my past, and there it all went. I let out a deep breath, and just sat there feeling alone, like the rest of my life.

Tyler came back a few minutes later, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and I followed him out the same way that we had come in. I got into the hummer, and Tyler drove us back to Spencer in silence. Once we got to the dorms, he walked me back to my room. This silence was killing me, I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say the wrong thing to him. So like I had done for my entire life, I became silent. We got to my door and I unlocked it.

"Thanks for dinner." I said to him and he smiled at me. It seemed like every time that he smiled I became week at the knees. I walked into my room.

"Its no problem." He replied. I shut the door, and watched him walk away. I just leaned against the door, letting the night's events replay through my mind. I kept telling myself that I didn't do anything wrong, but I couldn't help but feel like it was. I sighed, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my pajama's out from it. I changed from my uniform, into my pink and black plaid pants and a black tank top. I shut off the lights in my room and I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep, before I heard a knock at my door. I slowly got up and walked over to the door. There was another quiet knock, I opened the door and saw Tyler standing there. One of his hands was rubbing the back of his neck. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back. In one quick move he was standing right in front of me. He placed one hand under my chin, making me look up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, gently. Every emotion in my body shot to life. I reacted to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away from me slowly, his forehead resting against mine. "Goodnight, I had fun tonight." He said to me, and he left me standing in the doorway.


End file.
